Huntin' Home
by PaBurke
Summary: Wee’chesters in the old west.


Huntin' Home

By PaBurke

Summary: Wee'chesters in the old west.

Universes: Magnificent 7 and Supernatural

Rating: G

AN: I don't know if this is shmoop or crack.

*

Vin Tanner normally made a habit of I_not_/I being in town when the train was. It brought too many people and was too noisy and the smell was purely unnatur'l. As he and his horse sat atop a hill looking into the bustling town and the black-smoking train, he knew that he had lost track of time during this last hunt. He should have been back and gone before now. The horse next to Peso nickered, complainin' 'bout its live load. The tied down idjit was the only one of the gang to escape from town after tryin' to hit the bank.

Vin glanced at his saddle partner for the trip.

"No," was all Chris said. He wasn't going to take the would-be thief in to town hisself and let Vin avoid it. There were times when Chris readin' his thoughts was right unhelpful. Chris wasn't going to change his mind either, no use fussing 'bout it.

Chris nudged Shade and the horse obediently led the way into town. They had barely locked the thief into the jail when JD rushed in.

"Good, you're here. You gotta help me."

Vin looked at Chris and they shared a grin over the kid's dramatics.

Chris settled into a chair. "This about Casey?" he asked. Ever since JD and Casey had hitched up, Chris had been the one to help them be married. JD said he had good advice. Vin was happy if JD was.

"Kinda," JD glanced out the window. "It's the orphan train."

"I thought you and Casey talked it out and agreed to take in a few," Chris answered. This was all news to Vin.

JD nodded. "We agree that we could take in three maximum, especially if they were all brothers and sisters. We don't want to split anybody up."

"There's a group of four?" Chris guessed.

"No," JD looked relieved. "There's a group of three. Two boys and their little sister who doesn't like to get dirty." He grinned. "Casey's not sure what to do with her."

Vin finally joined the conversation. "Don't see a problem."

"There're two boys left. Brothers. Nobody wants them and you know that the train ain't going any further. It only came this far as a favor to Mary and with Mary hurt and at Nathan's she can't come get them and Josiah said that he could teach children, but he doesn't trust himself to raise them and they won't let Nathan and Rain to take white kids, no matter if nobody else wants them and Ezra won't hear of takin' them in and neither will Buck. Casey don't want to see them sent back to the orphanage and thinks we can make it happen but we took three already and the older of these two is trouble. That's what the lady said. He don't talk and he stole stuff. Looking at how thin the two are, I'm sure that it was just food, but…" He looked straight at Chris now. "Chris, you're good with boys an'…"

"No."

JD looked heartbroken. He was in here hiding from his wife so that he wouldn't do what they both wanted to do, but couldn't afford to do- take in those kids.

"Don't mind the cowboy," Vin said. "That's Chris's favorite word."

Chris met Vin's eyes and let a little of his pain seep through. Vin nodded. Chris wasn't sure that it'd be fair to any boy to take him. Vin clapped JD on the shoulder and led him to the door. "Why don't you introduce me to these boys."

JD nearly sighed in relief. "I guess if the older doesn't talk, than you won't mind."

No, Vin preferred the silence. Buck appeared at JD's other side and he was grinning. He looked relieved. "I'm glad JD talked you into it, Vin. I'll help but you know I don't remember to feed myself, let alone a kid."

Vin walked up to the train depot. The two boys were easy to spot. Or rather the older boy was easy to spot as he was right next to an older woman. The dark-haired little brother kept trying to peek out from where his brother had shoved him. Casey, with her three new ones nearby, was talking to the woman.

JD crouched down next to the boy and Vin saw a moment of anger at the movement. So Vin just held out a hand to the tow-headed boy, as if he were a man. "Howdy. I'm Vin."

The boy looked him up and down and then decided to shake Vin's hand. The younger boy assumed that was permission for him to stop hiding and popped out from behind him with his hand out. "I'm Sam and this is Dean. What's your job?" Vin shook the little boy's hand as well.

"I help JD with the keepin' the peace around here."

"Where's your star?"

"Don't have one."

"Why not?" Sam more than made up for the fact that his brother didn't talk and Vin wasn't sure that he wanted to take them now.

Sensing his feelings, Dean's hand tightened on Sam's shoulder and the younger boy quieted. "Are you going to take us home?" he asked softly.

Vin said 'ya' before he thought it through.

*


End file.
